Someone Special
by diamondkat12
Summary: It is believed that a shinobi becomes stronger when one has a special person to protect but what if one could become more powerful by making oneself a special person to others


A/N: This is my first time of using this writing style. Please tell me if it doesn't work out so I can edit the entire thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No one who writes here does or can you imagine Kishimoto writing fanfics?

Warning: May contain spoilers.

_Precious one_

_Do you know how precious you are?_

_Do you see how precious you are?_

_For you they will rise_

_For you they will die_

_Precious one_

_Do you know it?_

_Do you accept it?_

_Will you use it?_

_Precious one_

_This is your true gift_

_This is your true power_

It is believed that a shinobi becomes stronger when one has a special person to protect but that has never truly applied to you. You who gain your strength and protection from being something of importance to those who have the power you crave. Even at a young age instinct led you to cling to the strongest in your clan. To him you offered the gift of being the perfect younger brother. Trusting, forgiving, loving, always believing in the best in him and never expecting more from him than he could give to you. In turn he protected you when death came for your clan, leaving you the sole survivor. His gift to you no matter how cruel was hatred for the sake of survival so that in the future he could bestow on you the full gift of the bloodline of your clan.

When put into a team, instinct made you gravitate to the one with the most potential. A silly blond child in whom hardly anyone saw any true potential, you offered the gift friendship. Instinctively, you protected him with your own life because a part of you knows he will serve a greater purpose in your life. Now he serves as your protection from a village should have hunted you down as they hunt others who desert and a light to lead you back home when you are ready to return.

Somewhere along the line, what was once instinctive has become an active part of your subconscious. By the time you offer your snake master the gift of future power for present power, you have an idea of what you are doing even if it hasn't fully registered with your conscious mind. It was the first time you got to see the full effect of your gift. In return for being his precious vessel, he protected you and gave you power. When time was right, he died so you could fully possess the power you desired.

To find your missing brother, you decided to hand-picked a team for yourself from those who had been ill-treated under your former master. Do you know the real reason you chose them? Of course you would quickly reply, 'to make it easier for you to accomplish your life's mission of avenging your clan'. But that isn't the reason why. The real reason why is protection because you've always had someone to protect you even at Sound. You don't know what you need protection from but that is their purpose all the same. Your gift to them is the gift of freedom to be what they truly wish to be. Even though as their leader they are under your control, you give them a level of freedom they never had with your former master. You encourage them in your own indirect way to believe in themselves. This is the reason why whether they know it or not they will be willing to die for you.

Now that your brother has died to give you the power he wished for you to receive, your best friend has proven that he cannot give up on you regardless of what you do and your chosen teammates have proven their willingness to die for you, do you see it? Do you understand it? Are you ready to use it? This time you're going to have to consciously use it because the stakes just went up. This time your gift to him is becoming the weapon that can fulfill his dreams. Convincing him you're what he needs isn't going to be easy but you're going to be able to do it. Because unlike others your true power comes not from having special someone to protect but from being a special someone.

A/N: Has anyone else noticed that Sasuke is operating on the opposite of the principle that you get stronger when you have someone special to protect?

Trades made:

(Itachi) Perfect little brother = Protection and power

(Naruto) Best friend = Protection and guidance

(Orochimaru) Future power = Protection and power

(Suigestu, Juugo and Karin) Freedom = Protection

(Madara?) Weapon = Protection and power (if he is lucky)

I would love to hear people's opinion of this, so please R&R.


End file.
